The invention is directed to a process for the production of chloromethyl thiocyanate starting from bromochloromethane and an ammonium, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal thiocyanate.
It is known to produce chloromethyl thiocyanate from bromochloromethane and a thiocyanate wherein to improve the yields a large excess of thiocyanate is used or higher reaction temperatures and high pressures are employed. For the same purpose there have also been used polyols and amides as solvents. In spite of all these endeavors the two phase system reaction goes slowly and incompletely or proceeds with little selectivity so that unsatisfactory yields cannot be avoided (French Pat. No. 1,545,133).